Return To Hogwarts: Book 1: The Spellcaster
by BlackCat0013
Summary: When five boys and girls set off to Hogwarts they run into multiple problems... Embark on the quest to save magic with Harry Potter's children and their new friends.
1. All Aboard

Disclaimer: Hey Guys, I'm here with my very first Fan Fiction! I hope you enjoy! P.S. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related information. Nor do I own anything else, accept for the plot and some of the characters. Thanks -Kat

**Prologue**

**Do You Believe in Magic?**

Charity brushed her curly light blonde hair out of her face. She looked over at her best friend Reese. Reese's blonde hair had been pulled into a ponytail.

"Reese, what would it be like to be able to see magic?" Charity asked.

"Charity, we live in England! Not crazy fairy tale world!" Reese exclaimed closing her math book.

The front door slide open, "I could hear your yelling from outside!" Their other best friend Allie called coming in with her math book.

"Do we have to study? Seriously it's summer." Charity sighed.

"Look, we got into the magnet school for a reason." Reese told her.

"Yes, for acting! It's junior high, only sixth grade! Two months away, we didn't get in for being brainiacs." Charity told her.

"But just because we are already very smart doesn't mean that we can just stop studying." Allie said.

"Fine, fine! But didn't you ever think that there might be something more to life than school, like I dunno magic?" Charity asked.

"Look Charity, you can believe what you like, even though its very false." Reese said in an undertone.

So of course Charity knew even with her turning twelve at the beginning of October it would spark something magical, she just didn't know what.

Charity woke to the light peeking into her room she lazily threw on clothes and went to check the news paper. She walked out the door and on the door mat was a letter with a red crest on it. It read: To Charity Lane Willows, number 13 Crestwell dr. the bedroom in the back. She tore it open and read the letter:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster Seamus Finnigan**

**Dear Ms. Willows,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the books and equipment you will require.**

**Term starts on September 1st 2016. We require your owl no later than July 31st 2016.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Parvati**

**Patil**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Charity screamed and quickly wrote a letter to the school saying she would be going. She ran to her mom quickly.

"Mom! Look! I'm going to Hogwarts!" She exclaimed.

"That's great sweetie, better write back to your imaginary school." Her mom said not really paying attention.

"I already did! Sign it!" Charity exclaimed. Her mom quickly wrote her name and Charity sent the letter in the mailbox. Charity sighed and left to eat.

**Chapter 1**

**All Aboard**

A loud knocking sounded on the door. It was August 20th and Charity still didn't know how to get her school supplies. Charity ran to the and a tall man stood there, he had bushy hair and and beard. He was so tall he couldn't fit through the door.

"Hello, how are you?" Charity asked.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid. The game keeper and a teacher at Hogwarts. I'm here to help you to get your school stuff." The man Hagrid said.

"Yeah! I'll tell my mom." Charity said. "Mom, I'm leaving to shop for Hogwarts stuff." Charity exclaimed.

"Sure sweetie, have fun with your games, be back before dinner." Her mom said not really listening.

"Come on, my friend's bike is waiting." Hagrid said pointing to a blue motorcycle with a sidecar attached. Charity gladly hopped into the side cart.

"We have to pick up one more witch." He said. Charity nodded as he started up the bike. The bike zoomed through narrow spaces and stopped. Right in front of Allie's house.

Charity hopped out of the cart and pounded their secret knock on her door. Allie came out and stared at her. "You got the letter too!" Charity exclaimed and her and Allie did what they always did when excited. They held hands and jumped up and down squealing.

"We need to go to shop now." Hagrid said.

"Sorry Hagrid." Charity said slowly as she made room for Allie in the cart. Being eleven they could easily slip in together. They zoomed through the streets and then they started to fly. They zoomed over England listening to Hagrid's stories about a boy named Harry Potter until they landed.

Hagrid parked the bike and they entered a pub. They walked to a strange brick wall and Hagrid tapped a brick wall with his pink umbrella. The wall opened and they walked through.

"Diagon Alley." Hagrid said leading them into a crowded street. "First stop, Gringotts Bank, they remodeled it after a dragon broke out of it." Hagrid said leading them to a huge white building. There were many short creatures with strange hair. Charity assumed they were goblins.

"All muggle born witch and wizards are at Hogwarts for the first year on a scholarship but next year your parents will have to pay for your stuff." Hagrid said. They walked over to the goblin at the front desk and

Hagrid started talking to them as Charity started talking to Allie, "I'm so glad you're here! But poor Reese! Stuck with only Hadily and Ila. No best friends."

"I know, I'm sad we have to-" she didn't finish. She pointed over her shoulder to Reese. She was with her mom and dad.

"Reese!" Allie exclaimed. Reese looked at them waved quickly then stopped when her parents looked.

The goblin took them to a vault near the front first. Hagrid grabbed out a sack of money for Allie. They kept going and this confused Charity.

"You did know you were adopted, did you not? That's why your moms last name is Bryans and yours is Willows, your parents left you money." Hagrid said. Charity looked shocked at the gold and then grabbed a handful. Of course she had known she was adopted but she had no idea that her real parents were witches and wizards. They left Gringotts and started shopping. The list read:

**First year students will require:**

**Uniform:**

**- three sets of plain work robes, black**

**- one pointed plain hat, black**

**- one pair of protective gloves, dragon hide or similar**

**- one winter cloak, black silver fastening**

**Books:**

**- the standard book of spells grade one by Miranda Goshawk**

**- a history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**- magical theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**- a beginners guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**- one thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**- magical drafts and potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**- fantastic beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander**

**- the dark forces: a guide to self protection by Quentin Trimble**

**Other Equipment:**

**- 1 wand**

**- 1 cauldron, pewter, standard size 2**

**- 1 set of set of glass or crystal phials**

**- 1 telescope**

**- 1 set of brass scales**

**- students may also bring an owl, a cat, or a toad.**

**- PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"Okay, you two go get your robes, if you give me some of your money I will pick up your books." Hagrid said. The two girls handed him the money for the books. They ran to Madam Malcolm's robes for all occasions. They tried on robes with another girl. She had curly fiery red hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello, I'm Charity, and this is Allie, what's your name?" Charity asked.

"My name is Lily, I better be going." She said icily and ran off with her robes. After they got their robes they found Hagrid outside of the shop waiting. He had also bought their equipment for them. All that was left was their wands. They walked into the store Ollivander's. An elderly man came to greet them.

"We need wands for Ms. Willows and Ms. Spears." Hagrid said. The man nodded and started to pull wands. Soon he had grabbed two and handed one to each girl.

"Well, give it a wave." He said. The end of the wand lit up and the man nodded. "Willow bark and Fortuna Mist and Alicorn tail hair." He said pointing to Charity's.

"And for you, Pine bark and Rosal and Shilo scales." He said pointing to Allie's wand. "That will be seven galleons." Ollivander said and they both handed him the money. They left the shop.

"Did you guys want and owl or something?" Hagrid asked. They nodded and ran to the pet shop. Allie picked out a silver owl and bought it. While Charity picked out a black kitten with white paws. They left the shop satisfied. They finally went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Hagrid had wanted to show them it. They entered to a sea of people and they quickly ran into it. Charity had been tripped multiple times and every now and then saw the owners and workers running around.

They went home in the bike with their wallets lighter and they slept over at Charity's house, reading their spell books and finding out what was in their wands.

"So since mine is long, slender, slightly springy, with a braided twist and willow bark it means I'm bubbly and studious. The Fortuna Mist is a magical cloud that's rainbow colored and the Alicorn tail hair is basically the tail hair of a unicorn pegasi. So that means I'm colorful, fun loving, brave, and devious." Charity said looking in a wand book she had picked up at the book store.

"And my long, slender, stiff wand, with a gold colored ridge, and pine bark means I'm studious and loyal. The Rosal is a flower that has petals that make good dreams and the Shilo scales are from a Shilo fish which is a fish that grants your wish if you tell the truth. So that means I'm honest, sweet, brave, and funny." Allie said reading the book. They both squealed.

"My owl's name is gonna be Stella, because the wand book says that silver owl feathers mean dreamy and Stella means stars." Allie said petting her owl.

"My cats name is gonna be Mitten's because it has mitten paws and according to the wand book black means Mi and white means Teno." Charity said petting Mittens.

"Stop speaking gibberish! White means angelic and black means demon. You just want it to mean something close to Mittens." Allie exclaimed. Mittens yawned. Then Charity yawned. Then Allie yawned. They looked at the owl, Stella, who opened her beak to try and yawn but when it didn't work pretended to be asleep. They all laughed and the cat meowed happily. They turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Charity woke with a start. "Allie! It's September 1st!" Charity exclaimed. It had been about a ten days since they had shopped and they had everything packed into their trunks. They hadn't seen Reese since Gringotts but they planned on sitting with her during the ride to Hogwarts. They double checked their bags. Everything was in place. They waited for the knock on the door that meant Hagrid was ready to pick them up. Charity hugged her mom goodbye, her mom had only realized a day ago that Charity wasn't making up stuff, she really was going away. They hopped into the sidecar and they reached the train station in mere minutes. Hagrid told them to go to platform 9 and 3/4. They looked confused but he had already gone.

They went up to a information man, "Where is platform 9 and 3/4?" Ally asked. The man just laughed and walked away.

"Jerkface." Allie muttered.

"Hurry hurry, just avoid the muggles." They heard. It sounded magical so they followed red haired man and a brunette woman. They had soon reached platforms nine and ten.

"Hugo, go on." The man said. They almost saw how to get in, but their vision was blocked. They ran up to the family,

"Umm, do you think you could tell us how to get onto the platform?" Charity asked.

"Sure, this is actually how I met my best friend, he had no idea how to get in and that's how we met. Just run straight at the platforms, by the way, I'm Ron Weasley, and since its obviously you're first year you will be going into the same year as Hugo, our son." He said. Charity smiled and nodded.

Pushing her trolley carrying her stuff into the platform she started to run. She was soon in a new platform crowded with magical people and a scarlet steam engine. Allie popped out of the barrier behind her. They took their stuff off the trolleys and ran into the train. They walked through the halls looking for and empty compartment.

They came to one that had two caramel haired girls, a the redhead from the robes store, a red haired boy, and a boy with dark hair.

They opened the door, "Do you have enough room for two more?" Allie asked.

"Of course." Said the blonde girl and when she turned around they saw it was Reese.

"Charity, Allie!" She exclaimed and ran to hug them. She helped them put their stuff up and they took seats.

"Okay, this is Charity Lane Willows." Reese said pointing to Charity.

"And this is Allie Byrd Spears. They are first years." She said pointing to Allie.

"Hello, I'm Lily Luna Potter, first year, and that's my brother." The red head girl said pointing to the boy with black hair.

"I'm James Sirius Potter, first year." He said.

"I'm Hugo Remes Weasley. I'm a first year and their cousin." He said pointing to James and Lily.

"I'm Twilight Lavender Dusk, first year. I'm not related to them." She smiled.

"And everyone knows me, Reese Alison Tops. Obviously first year." Reese said. The train started to move and they started to talk about wands.

When the train stopped they had all learned almost everything about each other. Like James and Lily were the children of Harry Potter. They all had found out what their what their wands meant.

They left the train and got into boats to cross the lake. When they had docked they entered an entrance hall. A woman with black hair stood I'm the doorway. She smiled.

"Hello, you will soon be sorted into your house, your house will be your family while you're staying here. Your triumphs will earn you points and your misdoings will lose them." She said leading them into the Great Hall. In the middle of the room sat four huge tables. Then in the front sat a stool with a hat on it. It had apparently been mended after the second wizarding war.

"Oh after nineteen long years of

sorting since being repaired

since the second wizarding war

I have been faithful to the...

You may be put in Ravenclaw,

those wise, honest, and strong.

They have wit beyond measure!

And its their greatest treasure!

You may belong in Hufflepuff,

were they are kind and honest.

They are kind as I am fabric,

Sweeter than the rest!

You may be a Gryffindor,

they are brave and loyal.

Never ending loyalty,

it's beyond true!

Maybe you're a Slytherin

witty, sly and devious.

They will put you on your path,

I'll tell you that!

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hat sang.

Everyone clapped and the black haired woman started to call people up:

"Abel, Susan." "Hufflepuff."

"Bones, Rema." "Ravenclaw."

"Boot, Terris." "Ravenclaw."

"Bryans, Jillian." "Hufflepuff."

"Corner, Justin." "Slytherin."

"Corner, Luke." "Hufflepuff."

"Creevey, David." "Hufflepuff."

"Cryns, Cris." "Slytherin."

"Dare, Evan." "Gryffindor."

"Demor, Jordan." "Slytherin."

"Dusk, Twilight." "Gryffindor."

"Elliot, Cara." "Ravenclaw."

"Fenit, Ellie." "Hufflepuff."

"Figg, Aria." "Slytherin."

"Goldstein, Max." "Hufflepuff."

"Herman, Greg." "Slytherin."

"Keller, Venus." "Slytherin"

"Lovegood, Celena." "Ravenclaw."

"Macmillan, Lucile." "Hufflepuff."

"Nott, Leo." "Ravenclaw."

"Potter, James." "Gryffindor."

"Potter, Lily." "Gryffindor."

"Quintel, Gwen." "Slytherin."

"Redd, Ruby." "Ravenclaw."

"Smith, Zack." "Ravenclaw."

"Spears, Allie." "Gryffindor."

"Sterling, Gale." "Hufflepuff."

"Thomas, Beck." "Ravenclaw."

"Tops, Reese." "Gryffindor."

"Veril, Dylan." "Ravenclaw."

"Weasley, Fred." "Gryffindor."

"Weasley, George Jr." "Gryffindor"

"Weasley, Hugo." "Gryffindor."

"Willows, Charity." "Gryffindor."

"Yew, Belle." "Ravenclaw."

"Zabini, Clark." "Slytherin."

Charity ran to the Gryffindor table and sat between James and Allie.

"Hey, I'm so happy we got into the house together!" Charity exclaimed.

"Everyone from our train compartment got in this house, good I would hate to make friends then lose them, but I wouldn't have minded if James was in a different house." Lily said thoughtfully.

"Hey!" James exclaimed.

"I'm only joking!" Lily exclaimed, "not." She said under her breath.

Reese gave her a quick jab in the ribs because James looked extremely grumpy and Lily stopped insulting James.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! We would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is off limits, and ask Filch if you suddenly get the desire to find out the list of four hundred thirty eight forbidden items." Professor Finnigan said. Everyone laughed.

"So as the great Professor Dumbledore said before me, 'Let the feast begin!'" He clapped and the plates soon were filled with food. Charity's eyes popped at the huge amounts of food. Susan Abbott in Hufflepuff nearly fainted. Everyone was shoving food into their mouths and soon the plates didn't even have crumbs on them.

Then there were desserts. So many that they had to use a disappearing spell to make the extra go away. Once they had finished the prefects took them to the Gryffindor tower. They entered the room and started decorating. They had instago paint that went away with a flick of a wand. Soon they had their beds ready.

Charity's comforter and sheets were teal with moons and stars on it. She had switched the canopy out with a silver one that had little strings with stars and moons threaded on them. Except the moons and stars just looked threaded, they really were supporting themselves with no string. She put a star shaped pillow on her bed and then it was done.

Allie's bed was light blue with blue laced pillows. Her canopy was now a lacy dark blue one with mini light blue hearts floating down from it like Charity's.

Reese's bed was lime green. It had a white pillow and a green one. It had little limes flying down from the green canopy.

Twilight's canopy was bright pink and had tiaras on it. Little tiaras floated off the canopy like all the others. The comforter was a light pink with tiaras on it, little sequins and rhinestones sewed on the tiaras to look like jewels.

Lily's bed had a rainbow comforter with little sequins stitched into the catches. Her pillows was rainbow too. Her canopy was light blue and fake rain droplets were hanging off of it.

Charity cuddled with Mittens the kitten and fell asleep.


	2. Say What?

**Disclaimer: Hi Guys, Kat is back! With more Return to Hogwarts, please review and enjoy. P.S. I do not own Harry Potter or any other related titles. **

******Chapter 2****  
****Say What?****  
**  
"Wake up! Rise and shine!" Lily called pulling the covers off of everyone. Everyone had soon gotten up and put on clothes to wear under their robes.

"So why did you wake us up so early?" Ally yawned.

"Secret sharing!" Lily said excitedly. "So we can bond, so tell me, who do you hate the most? I obviously hate James the most." Lily said with out a faultier or a nervous shift, she was the best liar, no one ever could tell.

"She's lying." Charity said.

"What! How did you know?" Lily exclaimed.

"Everyone has a different reaction when they lie, your neck, it's vain on the right, it moves half a centimeter to the left when you lie, I know that it happens when you lie, because I saw you lying to James about having Defense classes first." Charity said simply, "Plus, we barely know these people."  
Lily walked down stairs and sat down in the common room next to James with her arms crossed.

"Hey, what's got your wand in a twist? Didn't get the first shower?"James asked.

"No, that girl Charity, she said my vain in my neck moves half a centimeter to the right when I lie." Lily said.

"Half a centimeter! Wow, I will look for that." James laughed.

Right then Charity came down yawning.

"Wow Charity, who put those crazy highlights on you?" James asked.

Charity looked at him like he was crazy. Lily pointed to her pink highlighted hair and Charity looked. She jumped and ran out of the room.

"What was that all about?" They both laughed. They made their way to the Great Hall together as twins should. They sat down and started on their breakfast. Across from them sat Charity and Ally. Ally had her russet brown hair in a braid on her left shoulder and Charity had her curly blonde hair tied in a pony tail and a strained look on her face. Charity wasn't eating. Lily punched James in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"For fun. So up first we have Charms with Professor Grindlewald, he's the grandson of Gellert Grindlewald, the guy Professor Dumbledore defeated in a duel." Lily said checking her schedule.  
Lily folded up her schedule and pulled Charity down the corridors James, Reese, Twilight, and Ally ran after them. They had finally reached the Charms class room and Lily had grabbed Charity's hands and swung her around while squealing in excitement. Finally she had let her go and she went crashing in to James and fell onto the ground. She popped up off the ground and looked at her ankle. James looked brushed and Charity wiped of her body with her hand where she had fallen into James Lily laughed at Charity's disgusted face and just saw Twilight flash a small smile to James.  
Just then Professor Grindlewald opened the door to the Charms classroom.

"Welcome, come in!" He exclaimed opening his arms to the class. Lily dragged the limping Charity into the class where they all sat in a circle on beanbags. Lily looked at Charity's strained expression she had been wearing all day. He started the class by calling roll.

"Okay, first of all, Ms. Willows, are you aright, you look very strained.'' Professor Grindlewald asked. Charity nodded. "Did you perhaps twist your ankle?" He asked.

"I did." Charity replied.

"And you also have a deep secret your hiding." He said.

"What? No, just a perfectly normal girl, no secrets." Charity said stiffly. Lily looked at her strangely.  
Professor Grindlewald continued the lesson. He started to explain Charms. But it wasn't confusing and boring. Lily could finally understand something that normal people would think confusing. When he finished the class actually wanted to stay. But sadly they had to leave for their next class, Transfiguration.

Lily didn't grab Charity this time because she was glaring at her so she ran up to James instead.

"So James, anything you want to tell me about this girl you are crushing on?" Lily said as she always did when they met new girls.

"Who do you think I like now?" James sighed.

"You know I've never been wrong, it's Twilight! Don't deny." Lily said.

"Wrong, I don't like anyone, I've known all these girls for a grand total of about a day." James said.  
Lily rolled her eyes and ran to Charity again. She was waiting outside the Transfiguration classroom. She was talking to headmistress Patil.

"So your not Parvati Patil you're her twin, cool." Charity said. She saw Lily. She smiled and pulled her into the classroom. Lily sat in a desk beside Charity who was sitting next to James.

"Today we will be starting with basic spell, well maybe not too basic, but I have faith. Just say Transpeno, it will turn your mouse into a pin." Said Professor Patil.

Lily turned to her mouse. "Transpeno!" She exclaimed waving her wand at the mouse. When it didn't work she started hitting her wand on the table. She flung it back as she sighed.  
She turned to Charity, but she wasn't there. A silver pin sat there. James picked it up and looked at it.

"So this is actually Charity..." He said. Lily gulped.

"Oh my gosh." He held it above Lily's head who was jumping for it. He tried to switch hands but it just poked him. He dropped the pin who was really Charity into Lily's free hand. He sucked on his finger. Lily automatically tried the counter spell, Plichirt.

Charity appeared before her. But she wasn't really right. She was completely silver. Her hair was straight and silver and so were her robes and skin. Charity stretched and looked puzzled at Lily.

"What?" She asked. Lily held up a mirror and looked at Charity's angry expression. She looked at her bloody foot and then at James who was sucking on his cut. She kicked him in the shin then stormed out to the hospital wing. The rest of them went to lunch.  
After lunch they went to Binn's class, History of Magic. Lily fell asleep. She woke to find out Defense against the Dark Arts was next. The teacher was a scary teacher named Professor Nightingale. He always wore a dark cloak, no one could see his face.  
Charity didn't return until late after dinner. And when she saw Lily she jumped at her.

"Don't attack!" She exclaimed.

"That stupid girl, Jordan Demar, she was so rude about me because you made me silver!" She exclaimed. But Lily just sighed.

"I'm sorry." She sighed. Charity looked like she was going to say something but she just fell into a chair. All of the strain on her face disappeared. And Lily looked at Charity will sudden understanding. Charity's blonde hair had turned bubblegum pink.

"Umm, Charity..." Lily said.

"What?" She asked.

"Your hair..." She trailed off.

"Lily I'm not up for more insults on my hair, I got enough of that when it was silver."

"No, its not that..." Lily trailed off as Charity saw her hair. She strained her face and it turned blonde again.

"You're a Metamorphmagus!" James exclaimed.

"A what?" Charity asked. 


	3. Sweet Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any related titles, nor do I own Nyan Cat which is mentioned in story. P.S. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3****  
****Sweet Revenge**

"Rise and shine! Get your lazy butts off your beds!" Lily yelled.

"Be quite!" Ally yelled back.

"Get your clothes on, Lily and I are going to breakfast so hurry up and go down stairs." Charity told them. They ran out of the room after Ally, Twilight, and Reese got dressed.

"Look, lets go down stairs and rest down there, then Lily and Charity won't be mad." Ally suggested. Twilight nodded and yawned. They stumbled down the stairs and sat down. Soon they had drifted back to sleep.

Fred and George walked down the stairs with whip cream and a new prank.

"Yes, George, they are down here, James was right about Lily being controlling." Fred said.

"Good, lets start." George said. They put the whip cream on the three sleeping girls' faces.

"Okay got the powder?" George asked Fred.

"Yep." Fred said pulling a bottle out of his pocket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came a girl's voice from the staircase. Fred looked at the stairs and saw his older cousin, Victoire, was standing there.

"What even is that stuff?" She asked.

"Prank powder, makes you not realize that you have been pranked so you embarrass yourself." George said.

"Give it, or I will tell my Aunt Angelina, your mum." Victoire said taking the bottle of powder.

"Spoilsport." Fred growled. Victoire stuck out her tongue. She was in her sixth year and was sixteen. She had curly strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes. She had fair skin and a few freckles sprinkled on her cheeks. She was extremely pretty, and that was because she was part veela and was descended from the best looking people Fred knew. She also had a slight French accent.

Soon Dominique had joined them too. Dominique was Victoire's sister. Dominique had curly brown hair and was very beautiful like her sister, she was fifteen, she was in the fifth year.

Molly soon ran down the stairs, Molly was his cousin also, but her father was Percy. She was tall and had curly brunette hair with purple highlights. She was thirteen, about to turn fourteen, she was in her third year.

"Wow, Weasley reunion, what brought all of you down here?" Hugo asked coming down the stairs.

"This is not the time for your silliness, Hugo." Dominique said.

"Now Dominique leave poor Hugo alone, or I shall tell Mama you are picking on my sweet little cousin." Victoire said.

"Awe poor little Hugo needs-"

"AGHHH!" Reese yelled waking up from a nightmare.

Ally woke to a scream.

"What's wrong? Reese, your face!" Ally exclaimed looking at her.

"No Ally, your face." Reese laughed.

"No, both of your faces." Twilight said waking up.

"Actually it's all of your faces..." Said a tall strawberry blonde girl.

"Ha, someone got you good!" James said walking down the stairs with a lot of Gryffindor boys, Reese had woken up most of the house. Ally put a hand to her face and felt the whipped cream on her face. They three girls ran up the stairs to wash their faces.

"In front of almost everyone in the house." Reese said very shaken.

"I know, we really need revenge." Ally said through gritted teeth. Ally felt plans forming in her mind, she knew it was perfect.

"All we need is revenge. And I have the best idea." Ally said.  
Ally clutched the rolls of toilet paper in her arms. Twilight and Reese followed her.

"How do we know which beds are theirs?" Reese asked.

"We don't." Ally replied.

"Awe but James is so sweet, do we have to wrap his bed too? And we barely know that Evan Dare." Twilight reasoned.

"Just because you may fancy James doesn't mean we have too." Ally snarled.

"Awe but-"

"He mocked us too." Reese replied.

"Actually he really didn't, I just don't like him." Ally reasoned.

The boys had gone down to breakfast and they knew it was their only chance. They crept up the stairs and into the room. Turns out they had their names written on their trunks.

"Start." Ally said smiling. They threw toilet paper over the beds and wrapped Fred and George's beds so thickly there was no way in. But before they had wrapped George's bed Ally had taken out her red lipstick and wrote: GIRLS RULE! On the headboard. The room, mainly George and Fred's beds, was trashed. Ally wrote a letter: Revenge is sweet. ~Girls rule. And Ally laced her lips in the lipstick and kissed the paper.

"Ha, now they can know who dunnit!" Ally laughed. They left it dumping the excess toilet paper on the ground and threw the lipstick behind her.

James quickly walked up the stairs with Hugo. He saw a piece of toilet paper on the floor. He climbed up and then he saw it. The dorm was destroyed. Mainly Fred and George's side of the room. He picked up the note on the ground. 'Revenge is sweet. ~Girls rule. And a lipstick mark. He laughed.

"Hugo, this must have been Ally, Twilight, and Reese. This is obviously Ally's hand writing, I know it now, it's been two weeks of sitting next to her in class. And she was wearing this color lip stick when I saw her down stairs." James laughed.

"Wow, girls take pranks way too seriously." Hugo said cutting open the toilet paper and seeing the lip stick writing.  
As James walked through the halls he heard an eerie whisper. "The cloak is mine." It seemed to whisper. He shook his head.

"Look, my cloak is gone." James said pointing at his open trunk.

"Cloak?" Hugo asked. "My father's invisibility cloak. Passed from father to eldest son." James answered. James stormed down stairs.

"Which one of you took it?" James exclaimed at the three girls.

"Sorry, but took what exactly?" Ally said lowering a book.

"My cloak, my invisibility cloak." James exclaimed.

"You have an invisibility cloak?" All three girls said in awe.

James sighed and ran to find Lily and Charity.

_"Meow meow mimimi meow meow mimimimimi meow meow. Mimeow mimeow mimimimi mimeow mimeow mimimimi!"_ Lily sang to a weird tune while dancing around. Charity had her hands over her ears.

"What are you singing?" James exclaimed.

"Nyan cat, Charity told me the lyrics! And the tune." Lily said bouncing around.

"So would you care to tell me which one of you took my cloak?" James asked.

"What cloak, are you a vampire?" Lily said putting her fingers by her mouth to look like fangs and hissing madly and Charity laughed.

"Dad's cloak, his invisibility cloak." James insisted.

"Why would we need a cloak when Charity has a ring th-" Charity threw her hand over Lily's mouth. Lily bit her and Charity yelled.

"What ring?" James asked slyly.

"Nothing." Charity said quickly. She tucked her hair behind her ear and James grabbed her hand seeing the ring. He pulled it off her finger and looked at it.

He pushed on the black diamond on the ring and then he was invisible. He reached out a touched Lily, who turned invisible too. He stopped touching her arm and she was visible again. He pushed the black diamond again and he reappeared. He handed it back to her. She glared at him and put it back on. Charity glowered at him and walked away. It was obvious from the time he had taunted her when she was a pin that she hated him and James was happy that way.

"So, a little birdie told me you have a crush on Twilight." Lily said and James rolled his eyes.

_"Meow meow mimimi meow meow mimimimimi meow meow. Mimeow mimeow mimimimi mimeow mimeow mimimimi!"_ Lily sang as they walked to the castle and Lily skipped beside him.  
James opened the door to the boys dormitory and saw Fred examining the lipstick.

"She must have written on your bed then applied it to mark the letter." Fred said.

"Don't tell me that your gonna keep that lipstick, cause if you do, I will tell you, that is sick." Hugo said to Fred.

Fred tossed the lipstick out the window. "And what would I want with a lipstick, do I look like a girl?" He asked Hugo.

"If you get that tomorrow I will tell her." Hugo said seriously.

Fred looked outraged, "Why would I? How dare you Weasley."

"You do know that you are a Weasley too." Hugo said. James laughed.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Why do you think James' invisibility cloak went missing? Who do you think stole it? **


	4. Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other related titles. I decided to post another chapter today for my regular readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

******Chapter 4****  
****Gone Wrong**

Reese woke to Lily yelling. "We have lessons today! How many weekends do you think we have?" Lily threw pillows at all of them.

"The first to rise will be the first to die." Charity mumbled sleepily.

"Charity! You have mail!" Lily yelled.

"Shut up." Reese murmured. Charity sat up and read the letter from Stella's leg. Her face melted. Reese looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong?" Reese asked.

"Nothing." Charity said folding up the letter and sliding into her pocket. Reese rolled her eyes and got dressed.  
They all trudged down stairs, Lily bouncing in the lead. Some of the boys came down too. Reese saw each of their eyes fall on Charity's grim face.

"What's wrong with her?" James asked. He walked up to Charity and clapped his hands in front of face. She slapped him.

"She's alive!" James yelled putting his hand to his face.

Reese sat down beside her and slipped her hand into her pocket. Before Charity could grab it from her she read it. Her face fell. Everyone broke into outrage as Reese folded the letter back up.

Fred ran and snatched it. He coughed and read it aloud. _"Dear Ms. Willows, we have the deepest regret to tell you that Lianna Bryans was found dead on October the twelfth. Lianna Bryans left you all of her money and possessions in her will as you are her adopted daughter. We regret to tell you that your biological parents, Raven Willows and Grant Willows were also found dead on the twelfth. They left you all of their money and possessions. Your only legal guardian remaining is recently instated. Raven Willows as of July seventh named Ted Lupin your god father. Knowing you do not know Ted Lupin he will be able to visit you on October 13th. Enjoy your school year, Lucy Goshake, comity of magical deaths." _Fred read his voice dying.

"Did you just say Ted Lupin?" James asked. Fred nodded and Charity sobbed.

"We know Ted, he is my dad's godson." Lily said.

Charity continued to cry. "October 13th is today. Good, you can meet him." Fred said. Charity still cried.

"Oh my god, Charity! I almost forgot its the 13th." Ally said coming to hug her.

"Oh yeah it's Friday the 13th, really unlucky." James sighed and Ally glared.

"It's Charity's birthday." She said softly. James looked stunned.

"Hey but at least you get to see Teddy." James tried to reason.

"Did someone say Teddy Lupin was coming to Hogwarts?" Said a slight French accent. "Yeah Victoire, but he's here on business." Hugo said.  
Ally and Reese accompanied Charity to meet Teddy Lupin. They waited out side the room that Charity had gone in to wait. Charity sat down in a chair feeling scared and sad.

"Hey, you must be Charity, I've heard about you." Said a tall young man walking in. He had turquoise hair and then it hit Charity.

"Are we related?" She asked.

"No, we aren't." He said. "I'm Teddy Lupin, and I'm sorry we had to meet for the first time because of this reason." Teddy said seriously.

"I know, so I want to get to know my new legal guardian, I mean I'm going to have to live with you, can you tell me a bit about yourself." Charity said trying not to cry.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Teddy asked.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Turquoise, is yours pink?" Teddy asked.

"No, teal and silver." Charity replied.

"How about your girlfriend?" Charity asked.

"I never said I had a girl friend." Teddy said stiffly.

"I just assumed." Charity said.

"Her name is Victoire." He said.

"I won't tell. It seems like you want it to be a secret." She said.

"How about you, are you dating?" He asked.

"I'm twelve." She said clearing that up.

"I had a girlfriend when I was twelve." Teddy replied.

"Really?" She said shocked.

"Yep, didn't end well, you wait until your a teen." Teddy said and Charity, for the first time that day, laughed.

"Do you fancy anyone?" He asked. Charity stiffened.

"No." She said coldly.

"Favorite class?" He asked.

"Charms." She told him.

"So when is your birthday?" Teddy asked.

Charity looked down tears coming to her eyes. "Today" she said in such a quiet voice Teddy had to lean down to hear. "Oh, Charity, I am really sorry, I know this may feel like empty words but happy birthday."

"Thanks." Charity said while sniffing. She looked up at Teddy's smiling face.

"Don't worry Charity, everything will be alright." Teddy told her.

When they were finished talking Reese and Ally came up to Charity and walked with her back to the common room.

"So how is Teddy?" Ally asked

"He seems nice." Charity replied, "I am happy I am staying with him instead of going through the system again."

"What is the system?" Reese asked.

"The system is where you go when your mum and dad don't want you. They shunt you from side to side and shove you into a new home every month or so. The parents were nice sometimes. Other time they were cruel or didn't care about you. I was in the system for four years of my life, then I was fostered by Lianna. She took me in, I didn't tell you but Lianna was about to be done with her time as a foster parent, sixth grade year would be my year back in the system. Then I got into Hogwarts, I could be with my friends, but I would still be in the system, but later, next year, now I'm not going to be in the system. I was scared I would go back there, back where I never want to go." Charity said shuddering.

A eerie gasping noise sounded through the corridors.

"What was that?" Ally said on edge. They shrugged as the gasping turned into what sounded like a happy laugh. They entered the common room when all of a sudden her friends popped out of no where yelling surprise.

Charity smiled. She had never had a surprise party, nor had she ever expected one. Her mom never had time for a party so Reese and Ally always threw parties for her. She did the same for them. Reese ran over to meet Charity's new godfather. She told him about the system.

"I promise you, Charity, you will never go back in the system." He said to her and Charity's smile widened. James and Lily came up behind her.

"And we know how reliable Teddy is." James said truthfully.

"Does this mean during the summer I get to see you as much as I see Teddy?" Lily asked Charity bouncing up and down.

"Pretty much." Teddy summed up. Right then Victoire came down and saw Teddy. Maybe only Reese noticed Teddy's slight shake of his head that made Victoire change directions to go and get some of the food Fred and George had snuck out of the kitchen. Reese looked at Charity who seemed to be having a good time, she must have been trying to get over the loss of her parents. Reese was happy to see the once gloomy Charity laughing and smiling.

No one knew Charity's birthday besides herself and Ally so only they had gifts for her, but Charity never cared much about gifts. Reese decided that was because of her many years in the system. Reese gave her a few charms for the charm bracelet she always wore. One was a wand that had real sparks flying out of the tip. Another was a bow and arrow. The last one was a star with the words: best friends, on it.

Charity smiled and attached it to her bracelet. Ally had given her a make up kit and Charity burst out laughing. Charity ran up the stairs to put the make up kit up. When she came back down she asked Teddy a question that Reese had been wondering about.

"If I am a metamorphmagus why did my hair only just start changing colors?" Charity asked. Teddy seemed to ponder his response.

"Probably because you went through the muggle system. Your biological parents must have put a spell on you to let you live as a muggle. Why it started now, because you arrived in a place with so much magic that the spell broke." Teddy explained. Charity nodded.

Reese decided to go see what there was to eat. But then she saw the clock on the wall. 11:47. She yawned and went up stairs.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Who do you think killed Charity's parents and why? I know reviewing may seem like a waste of time but I want to saw it really makes a difference. I want to thank Woodland59 for being my most supportive reader. Till next time.**

**-Kat**


End file.
